Fittin'
by mypiratecat1
Summary: Sweet, amusing ONE SHOT. Post AWE. Jack and his crew visit Captain Teague at his home in Madagascar, and they contemplate the changes in their world... the ones that they would have made, the ones that they did make, and the ones that they will make.


۞

_**Author's Note: **__I have not written a one shot in months, and have had this idea running about in my mind.. ... I can't remember which reader suggested this, and for that, I apologize... whoever ye are out there, mate, this one's for you! _

_Everyone who is familiar with Pirate Cat's Universe knows that William is released from his captaincy of the Flying Dutchman with certain conditions, and he and Elizabeth are a part of Jack's crew, along with their son, Little Will... in many of my fics, Jack and William are half cousins, and this one is no exception... and in this one shot, we have a cameo by Jack's lady love and oldest friend, Janie O'Madden! Pirate Cat_

The breezes off of the well protected bay were not just warm upon this evening; they were downright hot, and were gently rustling the multicoloured, sheer curtains that seperated the expansive marble terrace from the rest of the home that belonged to the Keeper of the Code. The twilight skies were now showing purple and violet as the sun was setting behind the small but sumptuous home's tiled roof... the terrace faced eastward, out over the bay and toward the Indian Ocean, eastward toward Shipwreck Island, far away... toward a life that Captain Edward Jonathan Teague was about to put behind him, and almost gladly.

The house was almost entirely constructed of stone and marble, with many beautiful appointments of silk and tapestry, and even if it was not sizable, Jack, William, Elizabeth, Little Will and Janie O'Madden thought it about the closest thing to a potentate's palace as any of them had seen... Teague was proud of his home, and had been eagerly, albeit inwardly, anticipating the long planned visit from his beloved son and his odd pirate family. He had welcomed them to his home with fine meals and with equally fine liquor, and they were now settled in for a fine long visit to the east coast of the African island of Madagascar.

As the sun sank lower behind the tops of the tall palm trees and the peaked tile roof, Teague propped his boots up on the terrace's lone table and beckoned one of his servants to bring forth more drinks to cool the palates of the younger pair that were now also propping their sea boots up as their host had... Jack had never really gotten over a cautious nervousness at each first meeting with his one time distant father, but with his first mate William Turner the Second at his side, and his father's gruff but very welcoming greeting, Jack had happily relaxed, as he always did in Teague's presence, these days.

"William, look a' tha'!" Jack had leaned over, his refreshed tankard of rum in one hand and an amused, waggling finger of his other hand pointing downward toward the terrace's far end. As William sipped his fine spiced Caribbean rum, he grinned as he observed his wife and the captain's love, Irish innkeeper Janie, sitting together in the waning light... they were both sitting cross legged upon the brown and green marble, their cotton skirts spread around them like beautiful water lilies, both of them with their long hair combed out loosely and wafting in the salt breezes. Jack sighed deeply and looked on at his auburn haired Janie with unabashed adoration... they were the oldest of friends, and only recently committed to each other by an exchange of rings and a proclamation of love before William and Elizabeth.

Captain Teague was now chuckling along with them, as Elizabeth was entertaining baby Will by pointing out his reflection in the smooth, cool marble. The little one was now sitting up on his own, and was thoroughly enthralled by seeing a baby that looked just like him looking back at him from the reflection underneath his nappied bottom. His own brown curls were blowing in the breeze, and William thought that seeing Janie, Elizabeth and his wee son in such colourful, ethereal evening light was the most beautiful sight in the world, especially considering all that Jack had done to obtain his release from his obligation to the Dutchman... he was grateful to the slender, daft pirate captain with a conscience, who was now truly his best friend... their lives were good, even with piracy on the wane.

"Ain't they a sight, then?" Teague's rumbling deep voice said, softly, as he sighed pleasantly and sipped his whiskey... "I remember bringin' a tiny baby boy back 'ere one time, from tha' very ship out there in the bay... before 'is mother insisted on goin' back t' Ireland with 'im... " Silence fell over them, as Teague paused, then continued, almost to himself, "... I woulda won Maggie back... I woulda married 'er, Jackie, an' this woulda been yer home..."

Jack swiveled his head back around and looked at his father... his beautiful, young gypsy mother had suffered a traumatic birth bringing her only son into the world upon Teague's own ship, the Star of Madagascar, and Jack and Captain Teague both knew, now, that Magdalena Sparrow's mental wanderings that Jack had inherited were not at all her fault... and indeed, she would have married Teague if she had lived long enough... but she hadn't, and Teague had still not come to terms with that part of his life that he still placed the blame upon himself for.

"Papa.." Jack said, quietly, into his large mug of fragrant, strong rum, "... my home on land is in County Galway, Eire, an' has been since I was jus' a li'l lad, especially since leavin' th' Caribbean for good, but this is a good candidate for yet another home on land... me very _first _home, I might add, was tha' ship wot is moored right out there next to me Pearl, aye?"

Jack grinned as he swept a dark ringed hand out toward the two ships that were side by side in the harbor... one was an older galleon, the ship that Jack had been born upon... a grand old lady with three tall masts painted in hues of muted red and burgundy... the smaller barque that was moored next to it was dark and almost black, three masted, as well, and with a grandeur all of her own that was testimony to the legend that she had made of herself at World's End... Jack's beloved Black Pearl...

"I would like to call this place yet another home, Uncle Jonathan," William said, as he leaned forward and took some grapes from a large platter laid out upon the table before them. "I think that Aunt Maggie would have loved it here... had fate not intervened."

William's soft voice, as always, was comforting, at least to his cousin Jack, and Teague leaned back farther in his chair, silently peeling an apple with an ornate dagger from his belt. William also took a slice of some exotic cheese, and added, "I never felt at home in Port Royal... like Jack, the Black Pearl is my home at sea, and Ireland is now our home upon land, but your hospitality certainly makes Madagascar a very appealing place to hide from the Navy."

Indeed the world of piracy was now at it's zenith... Shipwreck Island was not as impregnable as was once thought, and pirates were becoming constant cannon fodder to their foes... even with the heroics that bought time at the Battle of the Maelstrom, it had eliminated Cutler Beckett and Davy Jones, but had only bought time for the world of piracy... and they all knew it.

"I'm glad tha' you're 'ere," Teague's black eyes sparkled as he watched baby Will rub at his eyes sleepily... the little one was growing tired, and Janie pulled him lovingly into her lap as Elizabeth got to her feet to take Will to his cradle for the night. "We need t' talk about th' fact tha' I am leavin' me position as the Keeper o' th' Code, as ye know, an'... " he paused as he looked over at his son, whose warm brown eyes were now absolutely huge as he stared up into the palm tree that was waving above their heads... William also looked up, and his mouth dropped open in surprise. "What th' hell is THAT?"

Teague chuckled as he watched Jack's reaction... his boy's mustache quirked up,nervously, and his head tilted very much to one side. He blinked in awe and almost visibly pushed himself away from what they were all observing.

In the dark above their heads, was an animal. It was rather large, sitting quietly upon a crook in the palm tree's trunk, almost like as if he was in a fine chaise lounge of his own. He was like nothing that Jack or William had ever seen in their lives... he had soft gray fur, and a dog-like long face.. his tufted ears shifted their way and his long arms and legs placidly held onto the tree trunk as it softly waved back and forth in the wind. The most distinctive features of this animal, other that his size, was a very long, furry ringed tail, and two of the largest orange eyes that Jack and William had ever seen.

"He's harmless... come on down, mate, and meet me family..." Teague called up to the creature in his soft brogue. The animal was silently observing William and Jack intently. Jack was now scooting his chair slowly closer to William, who staring right back at the animal, who was not the least bit concerned. Teague shrugged, "Alright... don't come down... suit yerself."

"Wot... is... it?" Jack finally found his voice, and had completely forgotten about his rum.

"Lemur. Ring tailed lemur." was the short answer. "'T'would make a fine pirate... lemurs operate mostly by night, an' this one comes by often. Bold buggers... they've been known t' go right int' villages on this side o' th' island an' help themselves t' wotever suits 'em... this one, " Teague pointed with his dagger, "... 'e likes apples... I keeps apples on hand fer 'im..."

Jack turned to look at William, then at his father, as the lemur kept staring at them, his orange eyes literally glowing in the light of the lanterns and torches that were now being lit upon the terrace. "Papa, ye keeps apples on hand fer 'im? Like a pet?"

"No different than those hens that ye fancy, an' keep on th' Pearl, Jackie," Teague chuckled, as Jack pondered his fearsome father having a pet lemur. He shrugged a little, and thought to take the conversation into lighter weather. "Soooo... does 'e have a name, then?" Jack swiveled his head back around, and stared back up at the animal that had now languidly curled it's extraordinarily long, striped tail around the trunk of the palm tree.

It was then that Jack and William both jumped, as Teague tossed a piece of the apple that he had peeled straight up into the palm tree, and the animal let out a strange wail as he happily reached out and snapped the slice out of the air! He quickly devoured it, and waited for another piece. Jack grinned and William laughed out loud as Teague tossed piece after piece of the apple up to their furry companion, with each piece being caught easily and quickly...

And it was just as quickly that the creature disappeared. "Where'd 'e go??" Jack looked around so quickly that he nearly toppled from his chair, and William reached over to steady him, "Where..."

"T' th' tavern, no doubt... Hector doesn't stick around, an' 'e finds handouts down there, " Teague said, casually... he looked out of the corner of his eye at his son and his nephew, as they both turned to look at him, incredulous looks upon their faces as William was obviously beginning to stifle a laugh.

Jack smiled, as he finally found his tankard of rum and leaned forward, "_Hector_? Ye named yer pet '_Hector_'??"

Teague regarded his son with amusement, his creased face unsmiling, but his black eyes sparkling and crinkling in the corners, "Makes sense... 'e sneaks about takin' things wot ain't 'is, including some things of me own.. mutiny, I'd call that... aye, if Barbossa can name a monkey after me boy, I can name _my_ pet, 'Hector'..."

And with satisfied look, the trio propped their boots back up on the old table, and they all leaned back and watched the moon rise over the wide, glittering nighttime sea before them... Teague's low, rumbling voice was beginning to slur, pleasantly, with the effects of good whiskey from Dublin, and he said, "Aye... Hector th' Madagascar Ring-Tailed Lemur... seems fittin'..."

And the trio softly tapped their tankards together, as the palm trees waved above their heads... they were making changes in their lives, this pirate family, and they would be alright...it _all _seemed fittin', these days...

THE END

۞


End file.
